


Big sweet angel.

by DontGoInHere (SimonSilverBean)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Chubby Aziraphale, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like just all fluff, mentioned stuffing, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/DontGoInHere
Summary: Crowley has just stuffed Aziraphale. Now all they need is a nap. Like really bad.





	Big sweet angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!
> 
> If belly kink/ stuffing/ body worship is not your cup of cocoa, turn around now and never look back!
> 
> If it is, hello! Welcome to hell with Simon! Grab some popcorn (lots of it) sit down and make yourself comfortable.
> 
> Sorry in advance.

"My dear angel, so good for me."

Crowley stroked and kneaded the tight flesh of the angels stomach. 

He was so full he could barely move.

The pair were laying on their bed in their pajamas. Aziraphale was propped up, laying in his back. His overstuffed gut peaking out of his night shirt at the bottom.

Crowley's hands were slipped underneath, rubbing and stroking it, trying to relieve pressure.

"My sweet angel. So big for me."

Aziraphale had his head tilted back, eyes squinted shut. His own hands trying to relieve pressure.

Crowley pressed kisses on his tummy.

Every time that they did this, Aziraphale would always melt into the touch. Into any touch. If Crowley's hands were on him, he fell more deep in love than he already was.

"Oh Crowley.."

His face flushed red.

Every time Crowley called him 'Angel' he melted a little bit more.

"I want you even bigger do you know that?" Crowley planted another kiss.

"Yes- please. Crowley."

That's all he wanted to. To be bigger for Crowley.

"You ate so much today. I'm so proud of you my dear."

Crowley was going to be the death of him. Giving him compliments like That.

Aziraphale was very tired as it was very late at night.

Crowley could see that too. He himself might have been a bit tired.

He tugged at the bottom of the ridden up night shirt with one finger.

Aziraphale wasn't as jiggly as just an hour ago. He was plump and round.

Crowley snuggled up next to him, keeping a hand on Aziraphale's stomach. Rubbing and squeezing every part.

He pulled the blanket over the two of them, as he held Aziraphale tight, snuggling into him like the stuffed teddy bear he was was.

Aziraphale kissed the top of the demons head.

Crowley drifted off to sleep shortly afterwards, followed by Aziraphale not far behind.

In the morning it would all happen again at breakfast.

Aziraphale wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
